Jean Grey (Earth-811)
(founding member) | Relatives = Philip Summers (grandfather-in-law); Deborah Summers (grandmother-in-law); John Grey (father); Elaine Grey (mother); Christopher Summers (Corsair) (father-in-law); Katherine Summers (mother-in-law, deceased); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (husband, deceased); Sara Grey-Bailey (sister); Paul Bailey (brother-in-law) Alexander Summers (Havok) (brother-in-law); Gabriel Summers (Kid Vulcan) (brother-in-law); Rachel Summers (daughter) | Universe = Earth-811 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Unnaturally thin wrists and ankles, which she claims to compensate for with an extremely buff mind. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, former student and fashion model, Cosmic Entity, Celestial elemental | Education = College-level education, some courses at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and Metro College | Origin = Mutant, later merged with the Phoenix Force | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Romita Jr. | First = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 199 | Death = - | HistoryText = According to Rachel Summers, Jean Grey from her reality mirrored the modern era Jean Grey, but when this Jean was captured by Sentinels and piloted a spacecraft back to Earth, the Phoenix Force bonded with her, instead of placing her in a cocoon and replacing her. Another notable difference was when Jean/Phoenix returned to the home of her parents and, driven by Dark Phoenix's rage, she demonstrated her powers in front of them. However, Jean's father realized that, as a telepath, Jean could feel the subconscious fear that her parents and sister felt in her presence and, realizing that this was causing her pain that she could not block out, he chose not to cast her out, as he did in the modern era. As a result, Phoenix did not commit suicide after the Sh'ar duel of honor (as she had in the modern era). Instead, Jean married Scott Summers and had a single child, whom they named Rachel Summers and who inherited Jean's psychic powers. In the mainstream reality, the X-Men prevented the assassination of anti-mutant Senator Robert Kelly; however, in Jean’s timeline, Kelly was killed. The assassination caused intense widespread public paranoia against mutants, and, in the next presidential election, an anti-mutant candidate won. Jean later died in a nuclear explosion, when Rachel was a child. | Powers = Seemingly those of Jean Grey of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Grey Family Category:Summers Family Category:Phoenix Force Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Astral Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Mind Control Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Power Sensing Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Energy Absorption Category:Chronokinesis Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Transmutation Category:Empaths Category:Resurrection Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Shared body characters